Truck
A Truck, sometimes known as a Freight Motor Carriage, is a motorized vehicle designed to transport cargo or other kinds of heavy loads under the power of an inbuilt motor. Civilian trucks recurringly appear in Command&Conquer. Cargo trucks, also known Trucks have been the basis of various utility and weapon system. =Variants= Supply Truck Supply Trucks are used as the main component of the logistic system for numerous factions, re-supplying at least to the rear of the frontline, when more resilient transportation systems take over to ferry materiel directly onto the battlefield. Supply trucks can be found as part of neutral forces on maps and may be acquired by a commander who captures a neutral Command Center. Supply trucks are entirely unarmed and only lightly protected, but offer room for up to 8 infantrymen or fewer large cargo, according to the size of the cargo. Even small vehicles can be ferried to the frontline with trucks to avoid attrition or increase road-speed. While passengers are entirely unprotected by the simple lightweight metal and cloth rigging, it is possible for infantrymen to use their weapons from aboard the truck to lend it some firepower. Notes * Can be constructed when acquiring a neutral Command Center. See also * Pickup Truck Allied Supply Truck The most basic variant of truck, the Cargo Truck, also Convoy Truck or Supply Truck, is almost a redundancy in name. It is a truck with ample space for solid cargo, used in the economies and rearward supply lines of various factions. Trucks are generally too weakly armored to withstand the hazards of battlefield environments and so are not advised for use in forward bases. They can also transport personnel, of course, functioning as Troop Truck - although their interior design may not provide great comfort in that role. Trucks are one of the simplest and cheapest implements of a modern army (and even outdated armies to a significant timespan into the past), and as such are available at the lowest tech level that allows for vehicle construction. Soviet Suppy Truck Soviet KAMAZ Supply Truck * Allied Cargo Truck - A modern truck design with ample cargo space. * Soviet Cargo Truck - An old truck design. * KAMAZ Truck - An overland truck design that does not suffer from movement penalties when used cross-country. Replaces the Soviet Cargo Truck upon construction of an Industrial Plant. Stats * Lv: 1 * HP: 300 * Cost: 600$ * TechLevel: 1 Skills * Movement ''(Wheel)'' - * Unload - ** Automatically unloads resource cargo when docked to Refinery (Allied, Soviet, Third, Brotherhood, Alliance). * Dock Notes * Upon promotion, gains speed, armor and sight range bonus, scattering, crusher, immunity to veins, self healing and explosion. * Uses the support/logistics veterancy tag. * If destroyed when loaded with resources, it drops a money crate. If destroyed when loaded with passengers, passengers may emerge injured. * Called by Soviet Supply Lines special, loaded. * This unit is the basic resource gatherer for all factions. Mining Truck The Mining Truck, Ore Truck or Miner, is a simple vehicle with a shovel in front, designed to gather ore from an ore field, without much concern to extra functionality or protection. Mining trucks are fielded by a variety of factions looking for affordable, yet effective, economic assets and do not feel their supply lines to be threatened. Armored Truck Tanker Truck Tanker Trucks, or Oil Trucks, are elongated trucks carrying a large fuel tank. They are found as neutral units on some maps, or as part of enemy military installations. They can be captured with a hijacker, mind control, or by driver-killing. When destroyed, their cargo will ignite in an impressive fireball. This gives these trucks to nefarious use when captured and repurposed by unscrupulous factions, such as the Brotherhood. They are also worth a good deal of money if sold or grinded after capture. Repair Truck A Repair Truck is a truck fitted with various implements that help with performing field repairs on damaged vehicles, such as a towing winch, crane, tool sets and a supply of spare parts. These trucks often move on threads, so that they can follow the armored forces out into the field. Flatbed Truck Soviet Katyusha Rocket Launcher Truck Propaganda Truck The Propaganda Truck is a vehicle appearing in Red Alert 2. In Red Alert 2: New World Order, it appears as a Chinese vehicle. It has an area-of-effect ability which it permanently uses, turning civilian units around itself into Militia units, weak infantry which will obey the Chinese commander. It is exclusive to 'homeland' maps of the Chinese, where they can count on the support - or at least potential benevolence - of the local civilian population. =See also= * Carriage * Motor Carriage * Railway Carriage * Half-track Category:Vehicles Category:Transports Category:Gatherers